Le retour du centaure
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Cassiopée était claire, ce soir-là. Il était alors temps pour Firenze de retrouver son troupeau, qui l'avait banni il y avait deux ans de cela.


- On voit bien Cassiopée, ce soir. Un peu trop bien.

Le ciel était clair dans son obscurité, et Cassiopée se faisait voir, un peu plus que d'habitude. Cela n'aurait rien changé, peut-être, sauf pour les astronomes, et ces centaures, qui parcouraient la forêt, les yeux dans les airs.

- On dirait bien que quelqu'un va s'aventurer dans le coin.

Prenant leurs arcs respectifs, ils dévalèrent la forêt, jusqu'à la frontière de leur territoire, faisant vrombir leurs sabots sur le sol de la forêt. Puis, ils attendirent, prêt à tirer sur la personne qui viendrait.

* * *

Le crépuscule. Les centaures adoraient cette période de la journée, pour observer le ciel se former. C'est à cette heure précisément que Firenze, grand et séduisant centaure à la crinière blonde, faisait ses adieux à Sybille Trelawney et au professeur McGonnagal.

- C'est un très grand honneur pour moi, d'avoir pu partager mes connaissances avec les vôtres, et d'avoir pu enseigner mes savoirs dans le château. Mais je me dois de partir. Cassiopée est claire, ce soir, c'est donc le moment de vous dire au revoir. Je reste convaincu que Sybille saura gérer à merveille tous les niveaux à elle seule. Après tout, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Au revoir, mes amis.

Sybille se retenait pour ne pas lui montrer sa tristesse, face au départ de celui qu'elle avait jadis considéré en ennemi. La dernière année lui avait fait comprendre qu'après tout, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Quand au professeur McGonnagal, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire.

- Vous serez toujours le bienvenu parmi nous, Firenze.

- Merci, Madame.

Celui-ci s'inclina devant les deux femmes, puis tourna les sabots, en direction de la forêt.

* * *

- J'entends des pas, par ici !

C'était Magorian, qui avait crié de sa grosse voix. Les autres centaures se précipitèrent vers lui, laissant Bane, le chef, passer devant. Celui-ci sortit son arc, visant la forme qui semblait se diriger vers eux. Bane était un centaure complètement noir, et portait la barbe. Grand et robuste, il avait tout d'un chef. Tous s'inclinaient devant sa présence, même ceux qui avaient moins peurde lui.

C'est alors que Firenze apparut, devant la colonie, qui apparament, était très fâchée. Bane leva son arc en direction du ciel, et tira une flèche, juste avant de se mettre debout sur ses sabots arrière.

- Firenze ! C'est donc toi ! Je croyais que nous t'avions banni de notre clan.

Firenze s'inclina.

- Je le sais bien, j'en suis désolé.

- Alors, que fais tu sur nos terres ? renchérit l'imposant homme-cheval.

- Cassiopée est claire, ce soir.

Bane ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il soupira, satisfait de la réponse du centaure blond, et tourna les sabots.

- Viens avec moi, amis des hommes. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, toi et moi.

Firenze s'inclina, puis suivi Bane en silence, alors qu'il l'emmenait dans une petite clairière, où les étoiles étaient facilement observables. Bane leva les yeux au ciel, toujours en silence.

- Firenze. Je dois t'avouer ... C'était très noble ce que tu as fait, ces dernières années. Sois. La guerre est finie, et puis, Cassiopée est claire ce soir. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de réaliser qu'au fond, je n'aurais pas du te traiter en traître, durant toutes ces années.

- Bane, je ...

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as été brave, et noble surtout. Je suis très fier de toi.

Firenze ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu Bane être aussi doux, aussi sincère. Son troupeau lui avait manqué, cependant, et il était heureux de voir que Bane ne le rejetait pas. Il aurait du le savoir, d'une certaine manière. Car certes, c'était écrit dans le ciel, qu'aujourd'hui, il était temps pour lui de rejoindre les siens. Jamais, cependant, il n'aurait deviné que cela aurait été aussi facile. Mais Firenze ne cria pas victoire. Après tout, son chef n'avait pas pris sa décision.

L'imposant centaure baissa les yeux vers le sol, cessant de regarder les étoiles. Lentement, il tourna les sabots, faisant ainsi face au jeune centaure blond qui attendait patiemment derrière lui. Celui-ci s'inclina, vouant respect à celui qui lui accordait maintenant son pardon.

- Tu es des nôtres, Firenze. Tu as été plus fort que certains. Pardonne-moi de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Tu sais, jamais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, je dirai cela à un ami des hommes, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de remettre mes valeurs en question. Je te demande de bien vouloir m'accorder ton pardon. Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que tu es maintenant bienvenu parmi nous. Et je crois que nous te devons tous notre respect. Tu es des nôtres, maintenant.


End file.
